Una oportunidad
by tolabamayra38
Summary: Viajo para cambiar el doloroso final.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos acá una historia nueva de mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter: Remus y tonks.

La historia no es mia es de JK rowling yo solo paso el tienpo

Es UA: tonks y Remus se casaron pero no tuvieron un peluche. Esto va a ser poco después de que se retire a las moradas del colegio y se dirija a todos al gran salón. Severus todavía no está muerto. Remus si. Pero Tonks no.

Capitulo 1: viaje.

Tonks estaba desecha Remus había muerto y no había hecho nada. Los antiguos alumnos se acercaron al patio.

Se dirigieron al gran salón. Tonks respiro.

Escucho que uno de los escondites en una torre se derrumbó gran parte de este tema de número de víctimas.

Llegado y como se ha visto el panorama no era bueno, habian muertos y heridos, no se ha conocido nadie, hasta que vio a George, Bill y fleur se acercaron. Al llegar a ella George se agachó para tocar a Remus y quedarse a un costado pensativo, Fleur la abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho Tonks.

-Gracias Bill

\- ¿Sabes quién fue o no lo viste?

\- Si, fue Dolohov. Y tus hermanos? ¿Se sabe algo de Harry, Ron y Hermione?

\- Con elcaos que había ... No ... Habrá que esperar y ...

En eso entra Ginny llorando:

\- George

El Aludido miro a gnny le hicieron señas de atrás, mientras que ahogaba un gritito al ver a Remus.

Tonks, bill y george miraron a la puerta. Y vieron al señor y a la señora Weasley, Percy y otro chico traían en una camilla a alguien, y todo se volvió un remolino negro. La camilla estaba ocupada por Fred claramente muerto, también unos cuantos mordidos por greyback y algunos chiquitos que tendrían entre 12 y 13 años. Todos los conmocionados lloraban las pérdidas. Hasta que un gran pedido de ayuda de Ron los despabilo. Fueron corriendo a través de el gran comedor hasta afuera de este y estaban los tres amigos con Snape. Lo entraron al gran salón Internacional discutían el porque estaba ahí y Harry les explicaba Snape encontraba un cuaderno y un berbaje en su tunica la señora promfey lo atendía con un brebaje que le entrego el. Mientras fue atendido miraba este lugar entre triste y desolado.

Harry se fue haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de todos mirar a los caídos. Ron recién visto a Fred y Caía arrodillado al lado de su hermano .

A los minutos Harry se iba a derramando lágrimas, pero con paso decidido a afuera del comedor. En ese momento Snape miro sorprendido a Tonks que estaba con Remus y la señora Weasley.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de día. No había noticias de Voldemort, tampoco de Harry. Hasta que Dean y Neville entraban corriendo, Voldemort junto con los mortifagos, traían a Hagrid quien traía Harry en brazos.

\- Harry Potter está muerto.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Se se nos unirá?

A pesar de sentir un miedo espantoso nadie se movió. Nadie se rindió todos pelearon. Y más muertos se sumaron a la lista. De todos los Weasley sólo quedaron Ginny y Ron que salió corriendo atrás de Nagini, el hermano de Dumblendore se batia a duelo con Voldemort. Tonks destruyó a Bellatrix. Pero otro mortifago con la cara tapada y misteriosa.

\- ¿Nymphadora Tonks?

\- ¿La misma, quien eres? Porque no das la cara?

Este saco su varita cuando iba a disparar. Otro rayo vino de la puerta del gran salón. Tonks se dio vuelta y vio a Snape quien apenas se mantiene en el marco de la puerta. Y ahora la comenzó a llamar.

\- Severus ve adentro, que ...

\- no ... Necesito tu ayuda quiero que hagas algo por mi ...

\- que necesitas.

\- Llévame al aula 77. Por favor

\- Pero esta clausurada

\- Créeme tengo mis razones llevame.

Tan rápido como pude verlo, en el camino se ve más caídos el único consuelo era que también tenían muchos mortifagos muertos o heridos. Se movieron y hacia abajo de donde habían visto a Ron ensangrentado, ya Hermione acorralada contra una pared y Nagini.

Tonks quiso ir ayudarla, pero Snape la detuvo.

\- No hay tiempo.

\- pero es que ella ...

-Tonks créeme con esto salvaremos a todos.

Tonks siguio avanzando mientras se escuchó unos fuertes gritos de Hermione. Tonks solo continuo pero ya sin fuerzas

Llegó a la puerta del aula. Snape saco el cuaderno negro y dijo unas palabras desconocidas para Tonks. Entraron en el aula, donde habían algunos pupitres u un aparato raro en el medio del aula.

-por favor agarralo de un extremo y dalo vuelta.

Dijo que el aparato se enfrente de ellos mientras que se sentaba en una silla. Cómo se pudo dar la vuelta y obtener un cristal ovalado violeta algo grande

\- ¿Y esto qué es?

\- Es un aparato raro construido hace unos siglos por el mismo Merlín en persona, que se dice que permite el viaje en el tiempo.

\- y you lo cree? (Este asintió) ¿Cómo llego a aca?

\- 5 aurores lo encontraron hace años, pero por error, solo ahí magia para un viaje. Osea que si vas no regresaras ...

\- ¿Cómo sabes cómo funciona y si funciona?

Snape saco dos cuadernos negros.

\- Nunca en mi vida vi estos cuadernos, y hoy aparecieron de la nada, cuando llegaron al gran salón junto con el antídoto que se reconoce como el veneno de la serpiente. Lo más llamativo es que tiene muchas anotaciones, de cuatro distintas letras y una quinta que es la mía. Y eso no es lo más raro.

Abrio el cuaderno en un dibujo de una niña morocha

\- Es ... Es igual a ...

Snape le señalo la fecha que estaba en 9/1976

\- Siempre supe que eras distintas

Se empezó a escuchar gritos fuertes de la puerta. Mientras Snape hizo una anotación a una velocidad de vértigo, este guardatelo y este entregalo a Albus ... Lo harás?

-si con esto los salvo ... si

\- Ve ...

\- Pero ... Vení tu ...

\- No puedo, no soportaré el viaje ...

Ella se metió al ovalo y comenzó a caer alrededor de Snape mientras que todo se volvió violeta ... En la escuela todo estaba en silencio y prácticamente nadie se quedó en el pastel. Y Snape solo caía al piso mientras que la puerta del salón era derribada ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todo el mundo en el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste besos.

Harry Potter no es el mío de JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestado.

Capitulo 2: inserte y shock

La escuela estaba en silencio faltaba 2 semanas para el inicio de clases, y tan solo estaban los profesores. Aunque estos dormían

Excepto el director. Ese día se había escuchado estruendos viniendo de un aula, pero no encontraron nada que pudiera indicar la razón del estruendo. Por ahora las aulas estaban clausuradas ...

Siguió caminando hasta que escuchó un llanto y un gritito desgarrador. Corrió al aula, la primera. La abrió con la llave y encontró piedras rotas y desparramadas por el piso. Y a alguien arrodillado hecho un ovillo llorando. Cómo tenía todo el pelo delante de su cara, no podía ver quién era ...

-quien eres?

Con esto la figura se levanto del piso con varita en la mano. A pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto roncamente

-Disculpe, pero yo pregunté primero.

Poco a poco el misterioso, bajo la varita aún temblando

\- ¿Dumblendore? ¡Dumbledore! Funcionó ... (río histéricamente) fin ... CIO ...

Este cayó desmayado pero no llego al piso. Ya queque viendo li que se venía. Dumblendore lo atajo antes. Le corrió el pelo de la cara y descubrio que era una chica, y observando más se notó que estaba muy mal. Pero no la reconoció.

Hizo aparecer una camilla y la puso ahí. Llevándola a la enfermería.

Donde Madame Promfey la examinó su cara entre asombro y preocupación.

\- Disculpé.director ... podría aguardar afuera. Me temo que debo revisarla por completo

-dele cuando esté, avíseme

Espero afuera por una media hora. Hasta que Madame Promfey lo llevo hasta el despacho de la enfermería. La chica todavía tenía encantamientos que la curaban.

\- Albus esto es grave.

\- Que pasa Poppy?

\- Está toda golpeada, y raspada. Y a sido atacada por un par de maldiciones ... No muy buena... En la ropa le encontré dos cuadernos en blanco, exceptuando la primera página en la primera en uno está su nombre profesor...y en el segundo dice Nymphadora Tonks...

\- Nymphadora... Nymphadora Tonks? No es la hija de Andrómeda black?

\- quizás esté relacionada...

\- ese nombre no es muy común. Retirale la varita... No vaya a ser que quiera atacar... Cuando despierte avísame. Iré a ver el lugar donde apareció. Después revisaré los cuadernos

Le hecho un último vistazo a la chica. Y se fue al aula en cuestión. Se cruzó con ,Mcgonagal.

\- Minerva, necesito que me acompañes, a surgido un problema.

\- Si, Albus...

Se dirigieron al aula, donde no solo encontraron las piedras esparcidas, sino una sustancia cristalina violeta.

\- Pero que pasó acá?

\- Una chica apareció de la nada en medio de un llanto e histerica con unos cuadernos raros.

Dijo levantando un pedazo de piedras con dos símbolos que reconoció como runas antiguas...

\- "Tiempo" " Perdido"...

\- y eso que se supone que significa?

\- Me tendré que llevar las runas para estudiarlas... Lleva una muestra de la cristalización, a ver qué puedes averiguar... Pide ayuda a Slurghon.

Los dos se separaron dumblendore se encerró en su despacho para poder averiguar acerca de los símbolos. A primera hora Tonks ya se movía, se despertó sobresaltada, estaba en bata, en lo que reconocía como la enfermería de hogwarts. Re recordó su encuetro con Dumblendore... Ya no estaba en el 98... Suspiró...ahora que?

En eso entro Dumblendore, la encontró recostada pensando.

\- buen día señorita.

\- buen día Dumblendore... En qué año estamos?

Pregunto temerosa. No queria que el pensará mal de ella, o del asunto en si.

\- en el 1977... Tranquila Nymphadora... He traducido las runas y se que ha viajado en el tiempo (ella iba a hablar pero la interrumpió) no me cuente todos los detalles del futuro, pero al menos podrías contarme cómo terminó parando en esta época.

\- vengo de 1998, la última batalla contra voldemort, salió muy mal. Prácticamente todos murieron... Cuando estaba dándome por vencida, un profesor del colegio me protegió, y me llevo a una aula clausurada... Encontramos un artefacto raro. Me. Explicó que era, cuando le cuestione porque o como sabía... Me mostró dos cuadernos. Me dijo que de la nada le había aparecido en la túnica, nunca los vio. Pero sin embargo estos tenían su letra. Entre en el artefacto justo en el momento que el aula se desmoronaba.

\- Comprendo quizás su deber es evitar ese desastroso final... Nada sucede por casualidad... Señorita Tonks.

-Lose director.

\- Acá estamos guerra, como supongo que sabes. Si usted sale por ahí y alguien se entera de su origen estará en problemas

\- Que dice que agamos?

\- Quedese acá en el colegio, y mientras veremos los cuadernos. Y que podemos hacer y ver que salió mal.

\- Profesor yo soy metamorfomaga y puedo cambiar de apariencia...

\- No es necesario pareces muy jovencita así que podrías pasar de alumna.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Descanse mañana vendré de nuevo para ver cómo sigues y que aremos para acomodarte.

Muchas gracias director...

Y acá el segundo hasta la próxima


End file.
